


Sleepless nights

by tenmillionotters



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: Not that he didn’t feel any form of affection for him, in fact his feelings were even more complex than just simple affection and adoration… did he love him…? Maybe he did, he didn’t want to give it a name just yet, maybe he was superstitious but he didn’t mean to ruin this for himself. Love was something he had felt many times before for family, his friends… sometimes even an object but whatever it was, that he felt when it came to his superior he didn’t want to give it a name yet.





	Sleepless nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for someone who's very dear and precious to me, I hope you like it!

It didn’t happen often, when he thought it about it almost never happened, he wasn’t like the kind of person who had dreams like that dreams about being entangled in the sheets with another person, but when he was honest Hanbee couldn’t deny that these dreams had become more and more frequent in the past months. Dreams in which he’d be closer to Suzuya than can could ever hope to be when he was awake. 

Not that he didn’t feel any form of affection for him, in fact his feelings were even more complex than just simple affection and adoration… did he love him…? Maybe he did, he didn’t want to give it a name just yet, maybe he was superstitious but he didn’t mean to ruin this for himself. Love was something he had felt many times before for family, his friends… sometimes even an object but whatever it was, that he felt when it came to his superior he didn’t want to give it a name yet. 

He sighed and looked over at him, it had become a habit of his to sleep in Hanbee’s bed, there was no explanation for it, well, there were no questions asked either so… but still, at times he found a little troublesome. How could he distance himself from these feelings when Suzuya was always by his side? Not that it was too bad though… 

“Hanbee…” 

Oh no. “Yes?” 

“Is there something you want to tell me?”, his voice sounded so sober, how long was he awake and what was he even implying…? Not that Hanbee didn’t know but there were certain things he just… didn’t want to know. Especially not in this very moment. 

“I don’t think so - it’s late, we should sleep -” 

“Sleep, hm? So you can have another… nice little dream of me?” 

Shivers ran down his spine as he once more felt his erection painfully pressing against the waistband of his shorts. “... w-what do you mean…?”, did he really moan in his sleep? God this was embarrassing. 

Suzuya moved closer, the sheets below him moved with his body. “Well, I heard you moan my name… night after night in your sleep… this time you even woke up. I have to admit it’s…”, was he flustered or amused? “... leaving me in a state of… wonder… would you like to do it for real?” 

Was he dreaming or did this really happen what was even going on? Should he decline or… maybe this was a once in a lifetime situation and if he’d fuck up Suzuya might never speak to him again but - 

“So?” 

“Yes, yes… please…”  
“There is no need to beg just yet,” he laughed but it was in no way mocking, no… maybe he was just amused by the situation, “You know at first I was a little confused…” Suzuya murmured while he slumped down on Hanbee’s lap, “Hearing you moan my name, I thought it was… just something that happened once and brushed it off but you’ve been moaning my name almost every night by now. What kind of dreams are you having?” 

It was genuine curiosity, that much he could actually tell and it felt so good just to feel him grind against his hard cock that he had to tell him the truth. “I dream about us having sex… about kissing you…” Now it got hard to speak, the moment he felt him grinding harder against him, his small hands pressed against his trembling chest. 

“That sounds so good -”, Suzuya moaned before he started grinning again, “So where’s the lube…? Don’t act as if you don’t know what I’m talking about, I know what you’re doing when you think nobody’s watching.” 

If he’d keep on talking like that he’d might as well just come in his pants, all thanks to the motion of him grinding against his cock and the sweet yet sticky and dirty words that left his pretty little mouth. 

“I-In the nightstand, in the top drawer -”, so they were about to do it for real, right? When he was honest it was still hard for him to believe that this was actually happening, when he was completely honest he still thought that he would either wake up or Suzuya would blow the whole thing off because he changed his mind, but the moment he heard the drawer being shut with a loud bang he knew that there was no turning back now. 

… unless Suzuya really didn’t want it… 

“I’ll give you instructions, you just have to follow my lead… as usual… do you trust me?” 

“I do.” 

“... good. Do you want this?” 

He took a deep breath and it took him a moment to finally come to terms with the situation and his feelings, “More than anything else.” 

“Great, me too,” maybe it was weird, to start like this before they even shared their first kiss, in this moment Suzuya wasn’t sure if what Hanbee felt was just lust or love but… he knew what he felt. So he leaned down and kissed the other before pulling back quickly in embarrassment, “Sorry… now give me your hand.” 

When it came to things like this, it always caught him off guard. Sudden words of praise, affection… anything that wasn’t in anyway correlated to negativity stunned him for a while. Now it was easier just to follow Suzuya’s instructions. 

He felt his fingers slowly growing wetter as Suzuya covered them in lube before he stood up and got undressed. “Now you have to… carefully put one finger after the other inside of me, can you do that?” 

“... yeah…” Not that he didn’t know what he had to do, but he was still nervous so it was actually more than just helpful to get instructions. Suzuya’s body looked so fragile, he was pale and slender, almost as if he would break under another person’s touch at any given moment. 

“Oh God -”, no matter how cool he tried to act Suzuya couldn’t deny that he got a little flustered the moment he realised how long and slender Hanbee’s fingers actually were, “It feels amazing…” Maybe he was just a little too eager, rocking his hips harder as he felt his partner slowly pushing a second finger into him after a while but no matter what he expected, this was so much better than that. 

Should he move faster? What was he supposed to do; Hanbee felt lost, but it was more than just satisfying to see Suzuya enjoy himself, losing himself in the heat of the moment, “You’re so beautiful.” 

“Don’t say that now -”, not that it was killing the mood but there was no way that he could pretend that he didn’t get flustered because of the comment. 

“But it’s true…”, fuck. Just fingering him wasn’t enough, he wanted more, “Is it okay if I…?” He slowly pulled his fingers back and Suzuya nodded. Even though they were both incredibly nervous they managed to find a comfortable position rather quickly. 

“Is it really okay…?”, Hanbee dug his fingers deep into the other’s buttocks as he felt his cock entering him inch for inch. They had used enough lube and also took their time to prepare him, but he still stretched him out. 

“Y-Yes… just give m-me a moment to adjust…”, why was  
about him so big? Not that it was a problem in anyway, no no, it was rather enjoyable. Minutes past in which they held each other tightly before Suzuya started moving his hips in a slow and shy manner, Hanbee digging his fingers deeper into his soft skin. 

He tried to make a sound but his mind was blank, there was nothing he could think of, the only thing that existed in this moment was emotion. Pure emotion and nothing else. The way he moved was mesmerizing, he had never experienced anything like this and it was worth waiting for it for so long. He felt small hands holding onto him tightly, nails digging into his skin and he couldn’t help but moan in surprise and pleasure. 

Should he say something…? There was no way he could form a proper sentence right now, the words would probably just fall out of his mouth and his mind was blank, so he just let the other take control, feeling Hanbee’s hands resting on his hips while he felt him slip and out of his body. 

“Does it feel good?”, he pressed his lips against Suzuya’s trembling throat, tracing his path up to his lips, he didn’t need an answer, the suppressed moans and the eager movements were enough for him to know how much his partner enjoyed it, “You feel amazing.” 

Instead of protesting he just accepted it, it was actually nice to hear Hanbee talk like that, who would have thought he had it in him, he didn’t like look the kind of guy with a silver tongue but now every word made him shiver and moan, pressed his body harder against him in hopes to intensify the feeling. 

Did he like it? Suzuya looked amazing with his hair messed up like that the dreamy look in his eyes, maybe he should hold him just a little tighter, move a little faster, this was way too good to end too soon but at the same time he wanted to feel him come, he wanted to feel him shiver and collapse in his embrace. 

“Eager, are we?”, he chuckled and pushed Hanbee back, “Let me take over…” If he wouldn’t pace him they might just come right away. Not that it didn’t sound tempting but he wanted to enjoy hearing Hanbee letting go and losing all control over himself a little more, he was so loud… every moan sending a shiver down his spine. 

“Suzuya -”, if he’d say one more thing he’d lose it, it was hard to keep control over himself anyway, he wanted to move, he wanted to thrust his hips against his lover’s but as soon as he felt his hands resting upon his chest he was too stunned to make a move, instead he smiled before pulling him down to kiss him. 

Maybe the kisses were even the best part about all of this, Suzuya slowly wrapped his arms around Hanbee’s neck and let him take control again, he felt his fingers dig into his buttocks spreading them apart as he eagerly moved, making sure they’d both orgasm quicker than desired. 

His skin broke under the pressure of Suzuya’s fingernails, their voices filled the room and their heads, he felt his body ache and pump every last drop of semen into the other man who seemed to fully indulge in the feeling until he collapsed on top of him. 

“... do you think you can sleep better now…?”, a soft giggle fleet his lips as he tried to stay awake at least a little longer. 

“... I am… sure I will…”, Hanbee mumbled as he covered them with his blanket, “... I love you.” 

“I love you too, now sleep…”


End file.
